mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Meerkat school
Episode one: A weird maths session Nugget: Bye Mummy! I'm off to school! Rocket dog: Bye my little warrior! [ Beaker is putting on make up] Beaker: Mummy, tell Nugget to wait longer! Rocket dog: Nugget has gone to school honey Beaker: Nooooooooooooooooo! [ Beaker runs, lipstick all over her face] Nugget is in his class Juno: I heared daddy is going to teach maths today Nugget: No! Not daddy! He cheated on Mummy! Juno: Well that's true, daddy did cheat on my mummy too [ Wilson comes in crying] Nugget: What's wrong with him? Pickle: Mummy dumped daddy for Squeak Nugget: Good old Sophie Wilson: sobbing Alright class, today we are learning add Waahhhhhhhh! Sophie! comes in, lipstick still on her face, the class goes into chaos Nugget: I'm sorry I didn't wait for you, you were taking so long! Beaker: Okay, I do take long,[ looks at Wilson crying] what's wrong with daddy? Nugget: Sophie dumped him for Squeak, so we're not really going to have a lesson today bell rings 2. An even weirder english session part one[ A rude interruption] Beaker, Juno, Flashman, Pickle and Chips were heading to english. They decided to go to the mall after school, as long as Beaker didn't take long to put on her make up [ Nugget and the others take their seats] Beaker: I heared Squeak is taking english today Nugget: Cool! comes in and begins to teach Squeak: A compound word is two words put together, like buttercup Squeak still teaches, Wilson bursts in a sword from Flower's drama class in his paw Wilson: his sword at Squeak YOU TOOK MY SOPHIE!!!!!! YOU"RE GONNA PAYYY!!! [ To be continued] 3. An even weirder english session part two[ The fight for Sophie] Previously... Wilson burst into english class and told Squeak he was going to pay for taking Sophie away from him.. What's gonna happen now? Squeak: Oh, I'm going to pay, it's you that's gonna pay buddy!a real sword from under his desk eyes widen Wilson: Where did you get that? Squeak: what he got out I don't know [ The boys ditch the swords and fight like normal meerkats] the students exit, except Nugget, who is hypnotised by the battle Nugget: Battleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee like a zombie to the battle, until Juno pulls him out Juno: Nugget multiple times Get out of your trance Nugget! [ Nugget gets out of his trance] Nugget: Thank you Juno. I'm better now Chips: So what do we do now? sees his mother with another guy Flashman: Guys, look! Mummy is with another guy! [ All the whiskers pups giggle, as Sophie and her new date go into class and see Wilson and Squeak stop fighting] Wilson: Who's that? Sophie: This is my new mate, Darky Darky: Hi! Wilson and Squeak: New mate? males jump onto Darky and a three way fight goes on Pickle: Mummy, why do you change mates? Sophie: I don't know baby, I don't know bell rings 4. A disfucntional music sessionnot to the boys whiskers pups have their last lesson for today, music Nugget: Who's teaching music today? Squeak and Wilson burst in fighting Wilson: Sophie is mine! She was and always will be mine! Squeak: No she's mine! Darky: You are both her pasts she's mine now! stumbles in, after fighting with Hannibal for Nikita, ironic ha? Zorro: You three! Get out!!!!!!! Squeak and Darky go to fight elsewhere Zorro:Alright, before we get into music, we have a new student. Please welcome Savuka! pups clap when Savuka comes in Zorro: Alright Savuka, chose an instrument along with the rest of you gets a violin and plays horribly Flashman, Chips, Juno and Savka cover their ears Savuka: Your sister is horrible at playing that Nugget: What? uncover their ears and decide to play the eletric guitars. Nugget pluges the guitars into the ammplifiers Nugget: Juno, are you ready?! Juno: I'm ready! Nugget: Flashman, are you ready?! Flashman: I'm ready! Nugget: Chips, are you ready?! Chips:I'm ready! Nugget: Savuka, are you ready?! Savuka: I'm ready! Nugget: Alright, one, two, three, four! Beaker, who was horrible with the violin, the boys are horrible with the guitars and cause Hannibal's science room to explode Zorro: Yes! I can take Nikita back! Pickle: You want Nikita back? Zorro:Never mind bell rings Chips: School's finished, yeah! Nugget:Savuka, wanna come to the mall with us? Savuka:Ooh, I'd like that! 5. Mall time! whiskers pups were taking the bus for the mall Nugget:Yeah, it's mall time! Savuka: What are we going to do first? Beaker: How about going to Mcsnackers? Juno: Ew! They have horrible millipede macs! Pickle: How about we go to the salon! Flashman:You can't be serious! Chips:Let's go to coin save and get that cool new laser toy! Nugget:No way! That's cheeesy! Let's go to snack palace! other whiskers pups agree. They get off the bus and head to snack palace Houdini and Frank: Welcome to snack palace! Nugget:Mummy told me you two were enimies and Houdini have a flashback "Get out!" "no you get out and go back to roving!" Fight begins, Houdini wins, Frank gets kicked out Blablabla End of flashback Houdini:Well, we've gotten over that, right Frank? Frank: a sarcastic voiceOf course we have smiles lunges at him and a fight starts Flashman: Well, let's see what there is Nugget:I'll take some Geko pops! Beaker:Ant suprise please! Juno:Ooh, I want some fried and freezed scorpion sticks! Flashman:Can I have some millipede lollies? Pickle:Some beetle larvae candy plese! Chips:I'll have some beetle mash please! Savuka:I want some scorpion fritters! pups have their snacks and enjoy them. Savuka:Do you want to go to the riverside wall? There may be something cool to do there. Nugget:Sure! head to the riverside wall. There, Nugget sees Big si's army selection course Nugget:I want to enter the army! others agree, although Beaker is a bit scared Nugget:It's okay Beaker, you can do it Beaker:Alright then I'll do it 6. Army school Big si: Alright ladies! Do you know why you're here? Savuka:Because we signed up? Big si:SlowlyNoooslide another way Nugget:Yes Big si:Alright! But you chose yourselves in the army! glares at Nugget behind Big si's back Big si: Now! there will be just a week until a chose just 20 of you 100 meerkats! There will be harsh excerzises so you will be strong! You will be fast! You will be... Nugget:Interrupting This isn't a movie! Big si: Get down and give me 50 soldier! does 50 pushups in just an hour si growls Big si:Alright! Let's get going first excerzise is a running excerzise involving holding a heavy pack on your back excells in this excerzise, along with Juno, Savuka, Flashman, Chips and even Pickle. Beaker, however tumbles just two steps from the starting line starts to cry Big si:Shut up and get running soldier! gets up and runs, still crying 7. Contacts for the trainees and Beaker are video chatting their mother Nugget: Hi Mummy! Rocket dog: Hello my little warrior! Beaker: bruised and sobbing hello Mummy! Rocket dog: Baby, what's wrong? Beaker: Nugget and the other pups excell at the excerzicises and I fail! Rocket dog: Oh Beaker, it doesn't matter wether you fail! Beaker:Crying Yes it does! Rocket dog: Oh Beaker, never give up. Keep thinking you can do it! Beaker: But I can't! Rocket dog: Ooh! It's time for my dominants tea party bye! dog signs off signs up onto his video chating sight. Amira[Rita for the Americans is on the other side.] Juno: Hi mummy! Amira: Oh my son! You don't know how much I miss you! Juno: You never loved me until I was almost taken by a hawk! Amira: I love you now! Juno: Nowcrying You didn't love me when you saved me! Amira: Of course I..signs off and runs crying Oh Juno Pickle, Chips and Savuka are video chatting to Sophie The pups: Hi Mummy! Sophie: Hello my babies! Savuka: How's your dominants tea party?! Sophie: How did you know about that?! Flashman: Nugget and Beaker told us! Sophie: No they didn't! Pickle: Yes they did! Sophie: Fine! [ The pups see the tea party. There are dominants and stuffed animals] Zorro: Would you like another spot of tea Miss Puffy? pups have to sign off after Zorro punches the camera when he finds out what they're doing. 8. The final trial is warming up by doing an "eight kilometre run". His biggest rival, Piglet, is watching. Nugget: Just two more kilometres Nugget! Piglet Thoughts More like four kilometres! in the girls cabin, Beaker is crying. Pickle is highly disturbed by this. Pickle: Beaker, will you be quiet! cries louder. Pickle: Beaker, I told you to be quiet! cries even louder. Pickle: For the last time, SHUT UP! cries so loud, the entire girls cabin falls on the pups. Pickle and Yara scramble out of the rubble. Pickle: That's it! Where is she?! Yara: There she is! cries are so loud, all of Star Manor is shaking. Nugget, who has finished his "eight kilometre run" and Juno are rolling on the ground laughing. Nugget: Oh my god! My sister's cries have eliminated the girls! Juno: I know! One little tiny girl made such a big mess! stops crying while the boys still laugh, even harder than before. Her eyes go wild. Beaker: Nugget!!! Juno!!! and Juno stop laughing. Nugget: Run!!! two boys run as Beaker goes on a mad rampage in search of them again. Pickle and Yara stare on, mouths and eyes wide open. More to come! Will Beaker get Nugget and Juno? Will Big si do something about the cabin? Will Piglet's rivalry with Nugget escalate? Find out soon! . Category:Meerkat stories